A Little Happiness
by Adartinedrarry
Summary: Kebahagiaan kecil yang dimiliki Draco dan Harry Malfoy. Fanfic pertamaku, sedikit drarry dan brothership! ScorpiusAlbusLily. Silakan di review.


Title: A Little Happiness

Rated: K+

Pairing: sedikit Drarry, brothership! ScorpiusAlbus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milik saya, tapi punya J. K. Rowling.

**Warning: Slash-MPREG, AU**

A/N : Mpreg disini dianggap alami, jadi ada cowok yang bisa melahirkan dan ada yang tidak bisa. Disini, Harry bisa melahirkan dan Draco tidak. Harap dimengerti dan terima kasih untuk membaca :)

**A Little Happiness by Adartinedrarry**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

Draco dan Harry Malfoy adalah sepasang suami-'istri' di salah satu daerah di London. Pernikahan sesama jenis telah diberlakukan sejak dahulu di Inggris, dan hasilnya, saat dulu Draco mencintai Harry, pemuda pirang itu berani melamar Harry pada akhirnya.

Hari ini hari Selasa, sore hari, ketika Scorpius Malfoy pulang bersama adiknya, Albus, dari sekolah, Albus berlari menghampiri Dad-nya, Harry, dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Dad," Albus menarik ujung pakaian Harry. "Dad, Scorpie mengambil permenku."

Harry, sang Ayah, segera berbalik dari hadapan sayur-mayur yang diirisnya untuk berlutut di depan Albus. Harry menepuk-nepuk bahu Albus, "ada apa, Al?"

"Scorpie," kata Albus lagi, "Scorpie ngambil permen yang aku sembunyikan, Dad, tapi Scorpie tidak mengaku. Tapi aku tahu Scorpie mengambilnya. Dia kan jahat padaku."

"Oh, tenang, Al," kata Harry sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali berdiri sambil memegang tangan Al. "Ayo kita tanya baik-baik pada Scorpie."

Albus mengangguk dan mengikuti Dad-nya menuju kamar Scorpie yang ada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, Dad!" kata Scorpius marah, ia menatap kesal adiknya, Albus, yang terlihat sama kesalnya. "Itu sih Al yang lupa menaruhnya!"

"Jangan berteriak pada Dad!" balas Al sama kerasnya. "Aku tidak akan lupa! Itu kan permen kesukaanku!"

"Berhenti," lerai Harry ketika Scorpius terlihat ingin memukul Albus dengan kepalan tangan. "Scorpius, kau dilarang memukul adikmu."

"Dia menyebalkan," balas Scorpius cemberut, tangannya melemas lagi. "Aku tidak mengambil permennya."

Harry menghela, lalu menghadap Albus. "Al, lebih baik kita beli lagi nanti. Kita bisa pergi dengan Father, Scor-"

"Jangan sama Scorp," potong Albus, cemberut juga. "Sama Lily saja."

"Aku juga gak mau pergi denganmu, _sorry_," ucap Scorpius. "Huh,"

Harry berdecak. "Biar adil, kita semua pergi sama-sama." kata Harry, lalu mengacak rambut Al yang sama berantakannya. Dari ketiga anaknya, hanya Albus saja yang memiliki rambut berantakan dan mata hijau _emerald_. Scorpius adalah kopian Draco, dengan rambut _platinum_, mata keperakan, dan sifat juga wataknya. Dan Lily, anak perempuan mereka yang masih enam tahun, memiliki rambut pirang lurus dengan helaian berwarna merah dari ibu Harry, Lily, dengan mata abu-abu yang bercampur dengan hijau.

"Baiklah." kata Scorpius dan Albus bersamaan, lalu melempar _death-glare_ masing-masing ketika sadar ucapan mereka tadi sama dan kompak.

"Dia mengikutiku!" seru Scorpius.

"Kau yang mengikutiku!" balas Albus tak mau kalah, biarpun umurnya baru delapan, ia tidak mau ditindas oleh Scorpius yang sudah berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Kau!" tunjuk Scorpius.

"Kau!" geleng Albus.

Harry menghela lelah. Kedua anak lelakinya sering sekali bertengkar, dan lama kelamaan Harry merasa capek terus melerai mereka. Terpaksa, Harry menggunakan rencana B.

"Scorpius, Albus," kata Harry dingin, menatap kedua pasang mata yang mirip dengan miliknya dan milik Draco, keperakan dan _emerald_. "Kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar, aku harus mengunci kalian berdua sampai kebosanan di sini. Mau?"

Scorpius, yang pernah merasakannya, menggeleng. Dia pernah dibiarkan sendiri di kamar tanpa makanan selama beberapa jam sampai ketakutan dan akhirnya menangis dan meminta maaf.

Albus juga, biar tidak pernah tapi saat mendengar nada suara Dad-nya, langsung diam ketakutan.

"Begitu dong," kata Harry, lalu mengecup kening mereka satu-satu. "Jangan bertengkar lagi. Dad harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian, Lily, dan Father. Ok?"

"Ok, Dad." kata Scorpius dan Albus, kali ini kompak tapi tidak saling melotot.

"Bagus." kata Harry puas, lalu meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Scorp dan Al?" tanya Draco ketika ketiga anak mereka telah tertidur, dan kini kedua orangtua itu sedang bersandaran di tempat tidur, tertutupi selimut.

"Mereka tetap sering bertengkar. Biarpun jadi jarang, tapi tetap ada waktu bertengkarnya." jawab Harry sambil menghela.

Draco mengangguk, "Lily?"

"Lily jadi lebih sering pergi ke rumah teman-temannya yang ada di ujung jalan ini." kata Harry, melihat tatapan kuatir Draco, Harry tersenyum. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Katanya sedang banyak tugas, bukan masalah."

Draco mengangguk lagi, lalu mencium kening Harry. "Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut memperhatikan mereka seperti kau." kata Draco, mengelus rambut Harry yang kepalanya berbaring di atas bantal empuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco, aku tidak keberatan tahu," kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco, dan memejamkan mata. "Kau kan harus berkerja dan mengurus ini-itu. Bagian mengurus rumah dan anak-anak itu aku, kau berkerja saja."

"Ya, ya, kau benar," Draco berkata sambil ikut memejamkan mata. Perlahan, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Matanya kembali terbuka lalu memandang Harry. "Harry, buka matamu."

"Ya?" tanya Harry sambil membuka matanya seperti kata Draco.

"Aku bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti ini." kata Draco, dan Harry memerah. "'Istri' sepertimu.. anak seperti Scorpius, Albus, anak perempuan seperti Lily... aku tidak pernah memikirkan hidupku bisa selengkap ini."

"Aku juga, Draco," balas Harry, tersenyum lembut. "Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku, Scorp, Al, dan Lily."

"Aku janji." kata Draco. "Tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti bersumpah untuk menjaga kalian. Kau milikku, Scorp, Al, dan Lily adalah milik kita."

Harry mengangguk kali ini. Keluarga mereka yang hangat dan menyenangkan, Harry bersyukur bisa memilikinya bersama Draco.

.

.

.

The End

A/N: Bagaimana? Ini slash pertamaku. Gak banget *tutup muka* mohon komentarnya di review yaaa... aku tunggu...


End file.
